These Little Wonders
by The Needless Lobsters
Summary: When Rachel gets distant from the glee club, will they find out what's going on, or will she be alone, with the shocking news that could ruin her future..forever...
1. Glee Assignment and Curious Club

A/N: Okay, so this is an idea I got from seeing Lea's tweet about the "shocking" events that are going to take place sometime soon. Please tell me if i should continue and i hope you guys like the story :) -hearts-

Rebecca x

"Okay Guys, your assignment this week: To sing about something that is happening in your life right now"

"Mr Schue, didn't we do this last year?" asked Mercedes

"Yes we did, but we've all changed so much since then, and a whole load of things have happened"

Rachels eyes wandered to Finn sitting next to her. She smiled slightly, and remembered everything that had happened over the past year and a bit.

Her eyes went fuzzy and she ran out of the choir room, as fast as her little legs would take her.

"Guys, do you all know what's going on with Rachel?"

Everyone shook their heads before Kurt decided to stand up. He looked at Finn, then to Mr Schue and everyone else, before sitting back down.

"She's a little overwhelmed, that's all!" said Rachel as she walked back into the choir room.

"Liar!" Kurt said sarcastically

"Kurt!" Rachel scolded, biting her lip and giving him a glare that said everything.

"Sorry"

"Rachel, are you sure you're okay? You look a little distraught" Said Blaine.

"I'm positive I'm fine" she said, putting on her best fake smile.

All the glee club sat together at lunch like they always did. Over the past three years they had grown so much together, they were a family, and even though Santana hated to admit it, Brittany was right when she said that family looks out for one another an accepts you for who you are. She had only really learned that in the recent few weeks, since she decided to come out of the closet. Everyone was really supportive of her, especially Kurt, as he understood what it felt like to have people call you names and talk about you behind your back.

Kurt glanced around the room, searching for Rachel, who was nowhere to be found.

"So, since my Little Jewish American Princess isn t like, here, who wants to take a guess as to what is going on with Rachel?" asked Puck

Finn shot him a small glare and Puck smirked.

"I'm not getting into this. If Rachel doesn t want you to know whatever is going on, there has to be a pretty good reason. My little Diva, don t just stay quiet for no reason." Said Kurt.

"I agree with Kurt..."said Blaine, sitting next to him. "Kurt tells me everything, and by everything I mean every detail of every single on of your lives. I feel like I ve known you forever anyway Rachel was over Kurt s yesterday and she looked like she d seen a ghost."

"Who invited you into this conversation, Warbler Short Sticks?"Santana joked.

"You guys, we shouldn t be talking about Rachel behind her back!"said Brittany.

"Aren't you the slight bit interested in what's going on?"

"Of course I am..." She looked to Finn and smiled lightly "but it's just not right! You can't just talk about someone behind their back because you're curious. If you want to know, you should ask her. I may be ditzy, and dumb, but I know enough to respect someone's privacy. Especially Rachel's, after everything that s happened to her, she just wants a friend. I know she has some, but in all fairness, you guys haven't exactly treated her nicely in the past. So, I'm sorry, I'm not gonna get involved, because Rachel's my friend, and I really like her. She may dress like Polly Pocket but she cares. About us, about our futures, and sometimes she's the only one who pushes us because she believes we can make something of ourselves. Now if you excuse me me and San are gonna go get our sweet lady kisses on."

Her and Santana left after her speech and the glee club was left dumbfounded.

"When did she get so smart?..." asked Kurt with a small smile


	2. Arms Wide Open

The next day they all sat in the choir room as quiet as could be.

Rachel took her place by the piano as Brad walked into the room

**"Well I just heard the news today It seems my life is going to change I close my eyes, begin to pray Then tears of joy stream down my face**

**With arms wide open Under the sunlight Welcome to this place I'll show you everything With arms wide open With arms wide open**

**Well I don't know if I'm ready To be the woman I have to be I'll take a breath, I'll take him by my side We stand in awe, we've created life**

**With arms wide open Under the sunlight Welcome to this place I'll show you everything With arms wide open Now everything has changed I'll show you love I'll show you everything**

**With arms wide open With arms wide open I'll show you everything ...oh yeah With arms wide open..wide open**

**[Guitar Break]**

**If I had just one wish Only one demand I hope he's not like me I hope he understands That he can take this life And hold it by the hand And he can greet the world With arms wide open...**

**With arms wide open Under the sunlight Welcome to this place I'll show you everything With arms wide open Now everything has changed I'll show you love I'll show you everything With arms wide open With arms wide open**

**I'll show you everything..oh yeah With arms wide open...wide open"**

She finished singing and everyone stared at her.

"Oh my god" Kurt accidentally said out loud. Eveyone turned to look at him.

Everyone turned to stare at Rachel as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"How Long?" Kurt mouthed to her, making sure nobody else could see.

"Three" she mouthed Back.

He walked over to Rachel and hugged her before taking her to the girls bathroom.

He returned a few minutes later, and got some very disapporving stares from the rest of New Directions.

"Dude.. what's going on?" asked Puck.

"... I dont know if she would want me to tell you all, but you're gonna find out anyway."

For Quinn everything clicked fast.  
>she stood up.<p>

"Is she?..."

"Yuuuup!..."

"And she's gonna?..."

"yup!"

Santana Scoffed and stood up, getting annoyed with everything.

"For God's Sake Kurt...Q...What the hell is going on?... if someone doesnt tell me now, i'm going all Lima Heights on one of you, until i get the truth."

Kurt sighed.

"Rachel's Pregnant..."


End file.
